


Podfics: Practicalities and Impracticalities

by JaneTurenne



Category: Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneTurenne/pseuds/JaneTurenne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romana hates waiting. Narvin is practical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfics: Practicalities and Impracticalities

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Practicalities](https://archiveofourown.org/works/336460) by [agapi42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agapi42/pseuds/agapi42). 
  * Inspired by [Impracticalities (Dinner and Dancing)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/336464) by [agapi42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agapi42/pseuds/agapi42). 



**Title:** [Practicalities](http://archiveofourown.org/works/336460)  
 **Author:** [agapi42](http://archiveofourown.org/users/agapi42/pseuds/agapi42)  
 **Duration:** 4:41 minutes | 4.3mb

**Download:** [MP3 file](http://www.box.com/s/272d8c9c5c4105819f76)

And its sequel:

**Title:** [Impracticalities (Dinner and Dancing)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/336464)  
 **Author:** [agapi42](http://archiveofourown.org/users/agapi42/pseuds/agapi42)  
 **Duration:** 9:10 minutes | 8.4mb

**Download:** [MP3 file](http://www.box.com/s/b710cc68e82fdee6caac)

...with many thanks to [agapi42](http://archiveofourown.org/users/agapi42/pseuds/agapi42), for writing these wonderful fics for me and giving me permission to podfic them!


End file.
